Under A Harvest Moon
by CDidgery
Summary: Cedric please, Not with Oliver-" "-You're not doing it with Oliver, you're doing it with me-" (That's all I'm going to say on the Summary, you'll have to read the full story inside)
1. Chapter One

**Under a Harvest Moon:**

Chapter One:

Hogwarts is my school. I don't mean that in the sense of that's the school I attend, I mean that in the sense of I own the school. I know it's a very conceded thing for me to say, but it's true.

For five years now I've been boarding the same train at platform nine and three quarters; getting off at the stop labelled 'Hogwarts'; living in a big giant castle; and attending classes to become a wizard. Five years is a long time to being doing something like that. A routine that mindless for such a long period of time.

However it did not stay mindless, boring, and dull. Well, not for that long anyway. First year was like that, but that's first year. Don't need to say any more on that topic.

By second year I had become the student I was going to be. Or rather the person I was going to be. Let me explain:

Take one part suave Italian gentleman; and add one part arrogant pureblood, and one part hopeless romantic. Mix well. Toss in a dash of witty humour, speckled with the laid-back Caribbean attitude. Cover and chill in freezer for several years. Remove from cold and let sit uncovered until thawed. Fold in sexy emerald green bedroom eyes, fit muscular build, midnight black hair, and outstanding fashion sense. Douse in irresistible Didgery Charm. Bake on the upper deck of a Caribbean yachet, until golden tanned on the outside, and soft and tender on the inside. Serve warm with a side of cherries and whipping cream.

Now most people would call something that wonderful: perfect, of just wonderful; but everyone knows nothing can ever be perfect. Perfect is a word used by brainless airheads and valley girls, to describe something that in actuality is quite horrible. But that's another story.

Confused yet?

I am.

Therefore we're going to get back onto the topic of how I own the school. Hopefully that'll be less confusing for me. But I make no promises, so work with me please.

After one heckuva boring first year, I decided to jazz things up a bit around dull ol' Hoggy. _Come on babe, why don't we paint the town? _(Whoa where'd that come from?)Yeah sure there's quidditch, but that's reserved for seven students from each house. Meaning a grand total of twenty eight students get to take part in that, while the rest of us are shafted; looking for something else to do. I'm part of the shafted group. Group S.

I could have been on my house team for quidditch; after all my father was; I just wanted something better to do with my time. Nothing against boys who follow in their father's footsteps, I'd rather make my own name for myself.

And all the 'school organized' clubs just didn't interest me. Remember that one part arrogant pureblood? This is where that comes is. Getting labelled as a nerd is not high on my to-do list for the remainder of my life on Earth.

So I started my own club. Something that not only gave me that chance to interact and meet the people of my school; but also to improve that standard of students.

Now I'm pretty sure at this moment in time you're scratching you're head going, "Yeah, ok, I get what you're saying, but that in the name of a Flibberworm does that have to do with you owning the school?".

Don't worry. You're not the first person to ask that. So I'll put you out of your misery and explain it.

The group that I founded is called Board Of Directors, of just B.O.D. for short. It's there for any male who wants to culturally broaden his horizons. I don't mean to be sexist ladies, but I don't know how well I'd be at giving fashion advice, and make-up tips.

I may dress the part, but honestly I'm not gay. (Regardless of what the writing on the wall says.)

B.O.D. is set up in a pyramid sort of way, with the experts at the top, and the beginning students at the bottom. Being the founder, I'm at the top of the pyramid. The point that keeps everyone together. They call that spot Captain's Chair; so naturally anyone who sits there gets the honorary title of Captain. (That annoyed me, so I shortened it down to Capt'n. Same dung, different beetle.)

After Capt'n, comes Second. I have four of these, one from each house. To be a Second, you have to show extreme interest, and a passion for wanting to alter who you are, for the better. The four that stuck it out the longest with B.O.D., and were there when I first starting talking about this crazy, but brilliant, idea, are Roger Davies; Justin Finch-Fletchley; Lee Jordan; and Marcus Flint. Now, a smart person would see I've selected one boy from each house, all in the same year as me. That same smart person might ask themselves why I did that.

The point of B.O.D. is not to become a large competition for house points and popularity. Everyone gets treated equal, no matter where they come from, who they are, or what they act like. And just to set the record straight, Slytherins are NOT that bad of a house. I saw a young Slytherin girl in my third year, and had a completely enjoyable experience, until her parents moved her away...But that's a good story for another day.

After Second, comes, yup! You guessed it. Thirds. These are a rather long list of students who are between Second, and Beginner. They're average people, involved with B.O.D. for their own reasons. I never really ask a lot of questions about them, setting aside the fact that they know almost every little detail about me.

Beginners are the ones who worship the ground that I walk on. Or if I'm not around they'll settle for a Second. I don't want to sound conceded, or self-centered, but all that I'm saying is honest. These boys would sell their soul to the Devil to be in my shoes. There's nothing wrong with them as people, they just haven't hit that wonderful stage in life called Maturity. Or puberty, take your pick.

Now as I'm sure you can imagine, something as broad-spread as that, would gain a lot of attention, and rather quickly. By the beginning of my third year at Hogwarts; beginning of my second year as Capt'n, the word of B.O.D. had travelled throughout the school. Younger siblings of members already involved wanted a piece of the action, and coming back members couldn't wait to share with each other what they'd practised over the summer. (If I told you exactly what that was, I'd have to kill you.) I had a better turn-out in the second year, then I did in the first year.

But that made more room for development, and change.

Girls too, began to take an interest in B.O.D., but on the other side of things. They witnessed the end result of all my hard work. They watched in awe as the most immature boy in school, three-quarter waltzed with his life-long crush at the year-end dance in second year. Beautiful poetry began rolling off male tongues like honey, in attempt to woo that special someone. The cheesy pick-up line is now obsolete, having been replaced with a box of chocolates, some flowers, and a sonnet right from Shakespear's mouth.

Needless to say, the respect people had for me, went up, considerably.

Than Lee decided that Capt'n was someone who should be set out on display. The start of third year classes, he wrote me a speech that I gave to the whole school, giving the outline of what B.O.D. had planned for another exiting year. School dances, spirit weeks, dress-up days, and of course special banquets for special occasions. The speech was so well loved, that Headmaster Dumbledore had it framed, and hung it in his office.

I was busier in third year, than I'd been in the year before. Running a school was hard work, I can now officially say Headmaster has my deepest sympathy. However, teachers were completely supportive of the idea, and were always willing to lend a hand wherever needed. And once you've got both Professor McGonogal and Professor Snape on your side, well, the world is your oyster.

Now that I'm entering my sixth year at Hogwarts, I no longer consider it the dull, and un-eventful place it used to be. My efforts and ideas have made Hogwarts legendary in the Wizarding world. Other school around the world are now sending students to my school, to be taught be my teachers, in hopes of making them better people.

Which is how I met her...

**I don't own any names associated with Harry Potter. W.B. and J.K.Rowling has those rights.**


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

Oliver Wood stood nervously beside the empty train compartment, his deep hazel eyes constantly scanning the sea of students before him, looking for her. True, he'd gotten to the station earlier then the agreed meeting time, but he wanted to make sure he could get a complete compartment to themselves. They had much to talk about.

Lifting the cuff of his new robe, he checked his watch for the seventh time, in the past five minutes. Time was ticking, and there was still no sign of her. He was starting to get worried. Perhaps the American time difference had delayed her some how...

Footsteps behind him drew his attention away from the large crowd, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. He knew who those belonged to. Turning to look over his shoulder, his eyes met with the sparkling ones of Lee Jordan.

"Well, well, well. This is a rare sight. Strapping, handsome man like yourself standing all alone.

What's up Oliver?"

Oliver smiled fully, and shrugged. "Not a whole lot. Waiting for someone."

Lee leaned in a bit to his friend, bobbing his eyebrows mischievously. "Someone huh? Would that someone happen to be a rather tall, attractive blonde wearing an 'I love America' shirt?"

Oliver's bottom jaw hit the carpet-covered floor of the aisle. What did Lee know? Apparently more than Oliver did. Regaining his composure, he brushed some loose bangs from his eyes.

"I see you've already met Leah Evans than Lee. I hope it was enjoyable for you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to have a few words with her. Would you be so kind as to direct me in her general direction?"

"Leah Evans?" Questioned Lee, the American name dripping off his dark pink tongue like liquid sugar. "So that's her name....I was wondering." He paused, to stroke his chin as though he were deep in thought. "I was hoping for something a bit more, soft; perhaps Rosemary or Victoria, but I can see how Leah would suit her."

Oliver was once again speechless. Which was a rare thing for him. Normally the man had the perfect line for every situation. But it would appear that Lee had out-worded the master. Clearing his throat some, he shifted nervously one foot to the other.

"Yes Leah is a very nice name...now would you please direct me to her? I'd like to speak with her."

From behind Oliver came the sound of joint laughter, both in the same pitch, and key. He could feel his heart sink to the bottom of his polished dress shoe. What the heck did these two want now? Curbing his anger, he gave a quarter turn, and rolled his eyes at the laughing faces of Fred and George Weasley. Feeling a sudden resemblance to his mother, Oliver places his hand on his hips, and began tapping his foot.

"And what, in bloody 'ell are you two laughing about?" He questioned, his cheeks starting to go red from the bottled up emotion. "Care to share the joke with the rest of us?"

Fred Weasley, who was currently wearing a large marron jumper with a big, gold "G" on it, wiped the moisture from his eyes, and looked up at Oliver.

"Sorry mate didn't see you there-"

"Which is nothing new-" Interrupted his twin brother George, who was wearing a matching jumper with a "F" on it.

"But that's beside the point." Continued Fred, not skipping a beat in his words, even with his brother's interruption. "The point is, why didn't you tell us about her sooner? She's great!"

Oliver could only stand in horror, as the twins split apart from each other, leaving a young, and very attractive blonde girl standing between them. Her tank-top was the exact one Lee had been talking about, white in colour with red and blue lettering. Her jeans were black, moulding to every curve and muscle in her legs. And what trim, fit legs they were, too. She was wearing a simple black zip-up sweater over the shirt, her hair tied back in a ponytail with a bright red ribbon.

A light smile had stretched the corners of her mouth, giving her an innocent air, safely hiding the naughty nature beneath. Deep hazel eyes met her rich chocolate brown ones, and she felt as though she were going to melt. He was even better looking in person!

Shaking his head a bit, Oliver forced himself to relax, stepping towards her a half-step. "My, my. Summer had certainly been kind to you. You look fantastic."

She blushed a light crimson, before closing off the distance between them, fitting perfectly into his arms. "I could say the same for you Oliver! It's comforting to know you haven't stopped lifting the weights since camp."

He had no words to say at this moment, so he took a leaf from the B.O.D. handbook. Placing two fingers under her chin, he tilted her face towards his. Dipping down a bit, he caught her lips between his for a rather sizzling, hot kiss.

Leah had no time to react before she felt Oliver's lips pressed against hers, his tongue gilding over her slightly-dry lips. She could feel her body tense a bit, before relaxing, letting the pleasure take her over. It have been six weeks since she'd seen him. Had him right in front of her where she could kiss, and hold him whenever she pleased. Tuning out the sounds around her, she focussed her attention on his kiss, wanting to give him back the same passion he was giving her.

The Weasley twins and Lee just stood there, dumbfounded. How long had this been going on? Never before had he mentioned anything about a girlfriend, especially not an over-seas one. This was big news; big news that was going to have to get shared around. Cedric would want to get his hands on this information.

Getting frustrated with the situation, Fred cleared his throat much louder then he should have, and stamped his foot against the floor, leaving a dull thud to echo down the corridor. Reluctantly Leah and Oliver split apart, turning their heads to look at Fred, both sporting sheepish faces.

"I think you've made your point Wood."

"Fred!" Exclaimed Lee in a rather upset tone; not trying to hide the smile on his face. "Can't you see Oliver wanted a private moment with his lady friend? A true gentleman would have turned the other way and given them some space; instead of standing there gapping. Love is not meant to be put on display, like some side-show entertainment you'd see a circus. Love is something that should be respected and cherished; an emotion shared between two people."

Leah blushed a deeper crimson, burring her head into Oliver's shoulder. This was getting embarrassing. Especially considering she didn't know any of Oliver's friends. Sighing softly, she dug her face out from his shoulder, and turned to face Lee, her cheeks still rosy.

"Are you boys always like that?"

A rather sexy smirk crossed Lee's face, touching the corners of his mouth and pulling them up. "Well, normally we're a bit better around the edges, but it's the first day back, so you'll have to excuse us. I'm Lee Jordan by the way."

He sild his palm down the thigh of his pants, as if wiping something from it, than offered it to her in a friendly handshake. She tipped a brow in question, but accepted his offer, slipping her hand in his.

"Leah Evans. Pleasure to meet you mate."

Giving Oliver a playful tip of both brows, Lee brought the back of her hand to his lips, and kissed it lightly. "Please, pleasure's all mine." He paused a moment, to release her hand. "You're beautiful."

Once again a heavy blush came over Leah, her words getting caught in the back of her throat. These British boys were not what she was used to. There was a totally different style, and class to them, that she wouldn't have been able to find back in America. _But I'm not in America anymore. I'm in Britain. And as the saying goes, when in Rome..._

Squaring her shoulders some, she brushed some loose hair back, and flashed him the most attractive smile she could manage, after blushing at heavy as she did.

"And you're a hopeless romantic."

George could not help but laugh, as he dropped into a large, formal bow. "That he is Leah, that he is. I'm George Weasley, this is my twin brother Fred."

At the sound of his name, Fred also dropped down for a large bow. "But it's perfectly alright if you get us confused-"

"-Everyone else does-"

"-But most of the time that's because we give them reason to..."

Oliver shook his head at the twins, and turned his attention back to Leah. Departure time was drawing closer. It was time to get settled, and ready for the long voyage ahead. Running his open palm down her back, he smiled, nuzzling against her neck lightly with his nose.

"We should get comfortable. The train's going to be leaving soon."

She nodded in response, looking over her shoulder at the empty compartment Oliver had selected. Swallowing nervously, she looked back to him, a hint of panic in her eyes. "Umm, exactly how long is this ride going to take?"

He tipped his head slightly in question. "Why?"

"I don't like trains..."


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:

England's not actually my home. United States of America is. Or to be more specific, New York. This is the first time I've ever home. Not that I'm nervous about it; if anything I'm excited, it's just; there's something very different about this culture. Nothing wrong, just, different. I mean, what is with Oliver's friends? I hope they're not all like that.

Oliver...

That's the real reason I accepted the transfer offer from my other Headmistress, back at Dogwarts. I now had a full school year over-seas, learning in a totally different environment, with my darling.

Ok so perhaps I shouldn't say he's the only reason... after all Hogwarts is known for something else...something I'm very interested in.

Of course I'm talking about quidditch. What's better than flying over the world on a broom, chasseing after different types of balls, and other players? Feeling the wind rush through your hair as your zoom through the air; feeling the blood rush as you drop a few hundred feet from the air as you dive for the ball.

Yup, quidditch is my life. Well, in the wizarding world it is.

You're probably wondering what the heck I'm talking about, right? Well let me clear a few things up for you. I'm muggle-born. Neither one of my parents had any magic in them what-so-ever. Meaning, I'm the first in my family. That might have something to do with the fact that I'm adopted though...

However that doesn't change the way my parents feel about me. For the first eleven years of my life, I was raised as a muggle. I went to a muggle school, had muggle friends, and played muggle sports. (My soccer skills are legendary!)

But then the summer of my eleventh birthday, it came. A letter written on very old parchment, telling me I was accepted to study at Dogwarts. Very big shock, let me tell you. Growing up you're whole life thinking you're a normal individual, wishing you were something more; then getting his letter telling you that you actually are that something special, and suddenly you're left wishing you were normal again.

Or at least that's the way it worked for me. But that's me. And I'm not like everyone else.

Dogwarts is a relatively new school for the wizarding world. Very modern, and advanced compared to the other American schools I've been to for quidditch. Divided into four houses, as most are. I was placed in Labrador house. It's not the top-notch house, but it's definitely better than some. Students in Labrador tend to have better than average marks, but excel socially.

Which is why it rather surprised me to get put there.

It's not that people scare me, or bother me; it's more the fact that I'm naturally a very shy person. Well, I'm really only like that if I'm around people I don't know. With my old friends? I'm easy-going, fun-loving, lil' Leah. But I'm not with my old friends anymore. The only one from Hogwarts I know, is Oliver.

Although his three other friends are very entertaining people. It would be very interesting to see what makes them tick. If guys back home could hold that same attitude with people, I know many more girls who wouldn't be single for very long.

See that's the problem with people now-a-days. The morals and values are gone, or barely even there. Let's take a look at the subject of pre-marital sex for a moment. Way back when, (I mean before the '60's) that was an idea that wasn't even talked about in private between mother and daughter. The thought wasn't even there. Girls just knew not to 'do it' before marriage. That was the norm, the standard thing. Guys didn't try to push ladies into it; didn't get down on their knees and beg for it.

Now the norm's changed. Now it's not un-common for a teenager to loose their virginity before the age of nineteen. Disgusting if you ask me. But of course, my opinion doesn't matter.

Because I'm not the norm. I'm one of the few girls left who wants to get married a virgin.

And I'm also totally off topic. So I think I'll get this topic back onto safer grounds.

Although that's a bit odd to be saying, considering I'm sitting on a train with Oliver; and a few other guys I don't know; and I don't like trains. Well, I guess I do kind-of know them. After all, Lee, Fred, and George did introduce themselves to me; but the other boy didn't.

He looks rather familiar though. I think I might have seen his face before, but I don't remember for what. His eyes are a very familiar green, and those glasses seem rather popular around younger boys. Wait a minute, he's brushing aside his bags- oh my!

No wonder I know him! I'm sitting on the Hogwarts Express with Harry Potter! I can't wait to tell the people back home about that! They're not going to believe me. Oh man this is incredible. And he's being treated like completely normal person. Hmm, I guess that means I should do the same with him.

However, I do know some-what how he feels. To have people point and stare at you as you try to live your daily, normal life. I'm the youngest International quidditch player ever. My name's about as common as his. Well, at least in America is it. Heh, that's cool. I have something in common with Potter. Note to self: include that in letter back home.

Well at least this train's slowing down. That's a good thing. I'm starting to get tired, and anxious to see my new school. I've heard so many wonderful things about it from my friend Ruben, who was here the year before me. I should take notes of this year's events. We can compare them when I get back home.

Wait, I already am home. Hogwarts is where it's at now.

Sigh...


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:

The Great Hall was buzzing with the sound of excited students speaking to each other in rapid tones about their summer holidays. People were wandering from table to table, conversing with friends from other houses. Teachers sat at their head table, over-seeing the actions of the room, making sure everything remained in order, and as it should be.

Cedric Didgery stood at the very back of the room, leaning against the large, open, oak doors that face into the room. He was dressed in a sunshine yellow sixteenth-centaury silk dress shirt; black vest over it. The shirt was undone to about the middle of his chest; a heavy gold chain with a matching skull and cross bone pendant hanging from it. His slacks were well ironed, tight creases running down the length of his legs. Around his waist he wore his Hufflepuff tie, the knot off to one side; leaving the tail to hang down his leg. His emerald eyes were nestled comfortably behind a pair of small, silver-rimmed glasses; his midnight black hair styled cleanly, and very attractively.

One hand was stuffed into his pant's pocket; the other one holding a mug of steamed milk. There was an air of calm, coolness about him, standing there watching the activities in the room with sparkling eyes. It felt wonderful to be home. He enjoyed his summer holidays, but there was nothing better than being back with his beloved friends and favourite teachers.

"This is a rather peculiar place to be standing, wouldn't you agree Mr. Didgery?"

Cedric turned his head to see the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore standing behind him. With a smile on his face, Cedric shrugged his shoulders.

"Depends on how you look at it Sir. I stand here because it's a comfortable place to stand. Others might stand here for different reasons."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement, looking over Cedric's shoulders at the students.

"They're waiting for you. The fact that you weren't on the train this morning caused great confusion."

"I can imagine." Said Cedric with a soft chuckle. "Normally I'm right there with them, making sure the train keeps in order." Reaching into his pocket, he removed his shinny Prefect badge, and pinned in to his vest slowly. "I suppose I should give them what they want..."

"You don't have to if you don't want to Cedric. It might leave them puzzled, but you could put it off until the morning. There are a lot of new faces out there. Perhaps you'd like to take a night to get to know them first?"

The raven-haired teen shook his head. "Thanks Headmaster, Sir, but if I don't do this tonight, I'm not going to get it done at all. Besides," he winked playfully, taking a step into the room, "it's tradition, right?"

Albus only shook his head some, and watched Cedric enter the room.

He walked up the centre aisle, his head held high, and shoulder's squared proudly. The large smile still on his face. Around him came the sounds of mixed voices; muffled conversation and laughter. He shook his head playfully, and continued walking.

New students lifted their heads in wonder at him, sending shivers of whispers down the long tables. Those who recognised him from past times gave him affection smiles and waves. It did not take long for both Slytherin and Gryffindor tables to notice he was here.

"Oi! Lee! It's time!"

Lee looked from the grinning face of Alicia Spinnet, to the direction Fred was pointing. He could see the familiar stance of Cedric as he walked towards the head table. Rising to his feet, Lee shouted out over the noise.

"Hey Capt'n! I think you're forgetting something!"

Cedric stopped in mid-step, and turned to face the darker boy, a grin spreading from ear to ear. "Hey Lee! You do?"

Lee nodded, and removed from the top of the table a well kept, black felt fedora. Tucking it against his body, he released it like a frisbee towards the other boy. "Yes'um I do. And there it is!"

Cedric caught the hat with a laugh, slipping it on. "Thanks Lee, heaven forbid I forget that."

"Any time!" Responded the other boy, sitting back down.

Shaking his head lightly, Cedric continued his way to the head table. Upon reaching it, he gave both sides of the table a respectful bow, before turning back to look over the students, who now all had their eyes turned towards him, waiting. The chatter in the room had gone done, all attention on him. Clearing his throat softly, he removed a small roll of emerald parchment from his back pocket, and began unrolling it.

Clearing his throat, he adjusted his glasses, then turned his attention to the parchment.

"Hi, My name's Cedric, and I'm an alcoholic- Darn it!" Folding the parchment in half, he ripped in cleanly into two pieces, throwing them both over his shoulder. "Whoops, sorry Professor Hooch, didn't see you there."

The flying instructor shook her head somewhat mindlessly as she removed the two pieces from her pumpkin juice. "It's alright Mr. Didgery, not the first time you've done this to me."

Cedric scratched the back of hisneck rather sheepishly, and turned back to the grinning faces of the students. Taking a moment to regain his composure, he dropped his eyes to the stone floor under him for a moment, before returning them to frontward view.

"If you don't know already, and as I said before, I'm Cedric N.C. Didgery, and no, I'm not an alcoholic. It would seem I got my speeches mixed up. I tend to do that every now and then. But now that's all taken care of, I can carry on with what I'm supposed to say. Because I'm sure you're all starving to death, and can't wait for the food. And if rumours are true, our wonderful kitchen staff have prepared a most delightful assortment of munchies and goodies for us.

"It's good to see so many old, familiar faces back again for another amazing year at Hogwarts. And if this is your first time here, let me welcome you with a family group hug, and a few pieces of advice. Headmaster Dumbledore has asked me to remind each and every one of you that the forbidden forest is out of bounds, no matter what the circumstance is that you're going into it. Our caretaker Mr. Filch would like to repeat, again this year, the reminder that magic is not allowed in the corridors. Please save it for the classrooms, common rooms, or dormitries. There are also a large number of items that have been added to the 'banned at Hogwarts' list. For a complete copy of this list, please see Mr. Filch. Oh, and before I forget, house points will be taken away for kicking Mrs. Norris. It's not nice to be cruel to animals."

There was a mummer in the room, as many students laughed softly. It was about time someone stuck up for Filch's poor cat.

"Starting new this year," continued Cedric, a smile still on his face, "the excuse 'Peeves made me late for class' won't be accepted by professors. He is, after all, nothing more than a ghost. I'm sure you can think up some brilliant idea to get past him in the hallways.

"But please, don't let all these little rules and regulations get you down. Although, rules are important, so is having fun. And let me tell you, having fun is something you're deffinitly going to do this year! Board Of Directors has been working very hard over the summer thinking up new and exciting ideas to spice up this school year. We're going to kick it off with our annual 'Welcome Home' ball, which will be the first Saturday of next month. Please remember that all school balls are semi-formal dress, and require either wizarding dress robes, or muggle evening attire. No proper dress, no ticket. Spirit week is also coming up for next month, I'll have those dates for you as that month draws closer.

"I can see by the looks on everyone's face, that if you don't see real food soon, I'm about to become dinner. So I'm going to step down from the stand, and let you begin your feast. House Prefects, please make sure you've picked up your passwords from your respective teachers, before the end of the meal. Thank you, and enjoy!"

Giving a quick wink to Proffesor Sprout, he retraced his steps back down the center of the room, and left. There was still much he had to do.

"That was nicely done Mr. Didgery. Well said."

Cedric stopped mid-step, and smiled to Dumbledore. "Thank you Sir. It was rather short though. Normally I say more than that."

Albus stroked his beard some, a twinkle in his eye. "I don't think they noticed. Although they listen a bit better to you than they do to me-"

Cedric laughed, and shook his head. "I highly doubt that Sir. You're the headmaster at this school-"

"And you're their Captain." Dumbeldore smiled, and began walking towards the hall doors. "Good evening Cedric."

Cedric shook his head playfully, and gave Albus a two finger salute. "Good evening to yourself as well Sir."

**As I stated previously at the end of Chapter One, I don't own any of the names associated with Harry Potter. However, what I did fail to mention, are the original characters. First of all I'd like to thank Miss Leah Evans for letting me use her character, Leah. This story would be nothing without her for a character, so thank you. Secondly, I'd like to thank Andrew Clarke, for letting me use his personality for Fred Weasley. What's a good story without a little comic relief, eh Andy? Lastley I'd like to point out that Cedric N.C. Didgery of Hufflepuff is NOT the same Cedric Diggory from the books. Anyone who's ever read a F.F. of mine would know that Didgery is my original character, spun from Diggory in the books. However, as you can already tell, there are some very big differences between the two boys. So I hope you've enjoyed these last four chapters, please feel free to R&R. All input is always welcome!  
****-CDidgery.**


End file.
